


溫柔

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 推薦Bgm：五月天-溫柔
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	溫柔

輕輕的牽起一旁的人的手，彼得抬起另一隻手將他額前散亂的頭髮別回耳後。

「今天開心嗎？」

明知身旁的人不可能回答，彼得還是一邊牽著他的手散步一邊問到。

身旁的人連一個回應甚至是眼神都沒有給，就只是任憑著彼得牽著他走到充滿陽光、花香還有鳥鳴的後花園。

彼得將他牽到樹下的鞦韆旁，小心翼翼的扶著他坐好，開始在身後慢慢的、小力的推動著鞦韆，幅度不大但是依舊會帶起耳畔的髮絲，在陽光的照耀下柔軟的棕色捲髮像是金子一樣的閃耀著。

髮絲撫過耳際，昆汀被癢的皺起眉頭，彼得將鞦韆停下從口袋裡掏出了髮圈，雙手將昆汀的長髮攏起勉強的編成了一個歪歪扭扭的小辮子。

在幫昆汀綁好頭髮以後，彼得還故意的用了昆汀的鞭尾搔了下他那敏感的脖頸，昆汀縮了縮脖子，彼得在一旁偷偷的笑了。

伸出手握住昆汀那略微冰冷的手掌，彼得將他帶往庭園中放置一套白色簡單的木製桌椅的地方坐下。

彼得替昆汀拉好了椅子，又幫他拿了一個黑色的馬克杯，在裡面倒上了牛奶和糖遠多於咖啡好幾倍的拿鐵，拿起一旁盤子上的粗糧餅乾沾了些杯中的飲料送到昆汀的嘴裡。

在泡的變軟許多甚至是還滴著飲料濕漉漉的餅乾碰到昆汀的唇瓣時，昆汀很配合的張開了嘴巴，任憑彼得將餅乾放入他的嘴中，接著連嚼都不嚼的直接吞下。

不過也好險餅乾被飲料泡的軟軟的，就算昆汀直接吞下去也沒有噎到。

發現昆汀連咬都不咬直接吞下的彼得，只好將餅乾掰的更小塊一一的丟入飲料裡，等泡軟之後都用湯匙舀出餵給他。

角落的貓此時跳上了餐桌，好奇的走到馬克杯前聞了下，接著就因為有咖啡味就轉身跳到昆汀的腿上窩著。

昆汀被嚇的背僵直著，就連彼得不斷的摸著他的背想要讓他放鬆都沒辦法。

最後是奶牛貓叫了幾聲，細嫩的貓叫聲敲打在耳膜上，手臂被毛茸茸的貓尾纏著，昆汀這才稍微鬆懈點，彼得的餵食工作也才得以繼續。

在喂完昆汀之後，彼得拿起餐巾紙擦去他嘴角沾到的飲料，將桌上的杯盤收拾乾淨，在他轉身回來準備要將昆汀帶回屋裡時，彼得站在離昆汀和貓有一段距離的地方看著他們。

午後溫暖的陽光，安靜的人膝上蹲著一隻睡著的貓，風將貓的呼嚕聲吹進了彼得的耳朵裡，似乎也將昆汀那溫熱甜蜜的氣息帶到他面前。

彼得微微的笑了。

在陽光將要下山時，奶牛貓終於清醒，牠轉頭望向了坐在一旁正溫柔的直視昆汀的彼得，小聲的喵了一聲，接著跳下了昆汀的膝蓋，大搖大擺的跳上塗滿白漆的圍欄離去。

「開心就好。」

彼得牽起昆汀的手，仔細的整理好他的黑薄高領還有駝色的大衣外套。

接著在微涼的風中，他打開了鐵門，將昆汀帶回專屬於他的房間。

在要走之前，他湊上前吻了昆汀的薄唇。

「我明天再來陪你。」他說「晚安，我的貝克先生。」

**Author's Note:**

> 昆汀在戰後因為某些原因，導致他不願意與外界溝通，因此被神盾局送去療養院裡。
> 
> 是一個平日就算忙著拯救世界但也不放棄拯救昆汀的彼得的日常生活。


End file.
